


Tiny Little Voice

by MindPalace91



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindPalace91/pseuds/MindPalace91
Summary: Aziraphale decided that he was going to partly accept Crowley's offer of "staying with him" because, there's nothing wrong in spending some time with your best friend right?





	Tiny Little Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/gifts).



> Honestly, I have no idea what the fuck that was, any grammar mistake, any typo just idk tell me? Ignore? I literally wrote this in like 40 min, pure impulse, bare with me. lol

One would think that after stopping the Armageddon things would be just… quiet, right?  
Then why was Aziraphale so restless? He was in his dear bookstore, all restored and nice as new, thanks to Adam (bless that kid) but he couldn’t just sit still since all he could hear in the back of his mind was that 'infamous suggestion'.

‘It’s insane’ he thought, going to Crowley’s flat and what? Just live there? And what for now? He had HIS place, he didn’t NEED to stay there anymore and he loved his shop. If only he could stop feeling like something is missing… 

Suddenly he just decided to follow that tiny little voice in his head telling him weird things, he wouldn’t listen to EVERYTHING, oh my, those things were…unthinkable? But, the 'visiting your friend’s place' part was ok, he learned that with the humans, ‘it’s ok and there’s nothing more than that’, he told the tiny little voice, ‘it’s just a visit!’

And that’s how Aziraphale, for the past 3 months was always in Crowley’s flat. It started slowly at first, just a ‘Oh hello, I just came by to check on you!’ every couple of days to a ‘I’ll be there in a few minutes do you want anything different for dinner?’.

He would never spend the night, no, because that would be, like humans say, crossing a line, even though he wasn’t really sure WHAT line that was, only that the very thought of ‘sleeping’, ‘Crowley’s flat’ and ‘CROWLEY’ all together made his stomach jump so high he was afraid the thing was trying to escape his body.

Crowley, on the other hand, never seemed to mind this ‘turn of events’. He was still Crowley of course, ‘moody Crowley’, always complaining about something but never really meaning it. He almost never did and that would put a smile on Aziraphale’s face very quickly, just watching Crowley pretend to be ‘annoyed’ with something when he really wasn’t. Aziraphale knew him too well, after all, 6 thousand years is indeed, a great deal of time.

One day, trying to come up with some good reason to WHY he kept going there, instead of listening AGAIN to that tiny little voice, Aziraphale just told himself that, yes it’s rather nice seeing your best friend this often, of course who wouldn’t like that? Who wouldn’t feel like his own happiness depends on that constant interaction? It’s normal, and not the reason at all he was still there, no, the plants, they were the REAL reason. The poor things, he needed to ‘save’ them from Crowley's threats, yeah, they needed him. Crowley was angry at first then he just said:

\- 'FINE Angel, but if they stop growing that’s ON YOU alright?'.

It happened when he was still trying to make the tiny little voice stop. He was sitting on Crowley’s couch, reading one of his books since now he kept a big pile there, well just in case you know? While Crowley was just relaxing near him, listening to some Queen album he was still very much obsessed with when he said:

\- ‘You know angel, you might as well move in, you’re always here anyway, that would be a lot more practical don’t you think?’

Aziraphale almost choked on his own tongue or on his stomach because he was sure that NOW that thing had escaped. Was Crowley saying what he thought he was saying?

\- ‘Live here? B-but, that wasn’t… I wasn’t? You don’t have to say that? Is that because you want me to go? You could just say it, I can take a hint, I’m sorry if I... I just thoug-'

And he couldn’t say what he thought since in that moment Crowley grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. It was… different at first, then it simply wasn’t. It was like, finally finding home, finally knowing what is ‘to belong’ and bloody hell, it was amazing. At the same time he heard it again, that tiny little voice saying something in the ‘I told you so’ tone and he had to say ‘oh shut up’ in the middle of the kiss, so Crowley looked at him, amusement on his face: 

\- 'Well I didn’t quite say anythi—‘ just to be the one getting interrupted now by Aziraphale saying: ‘I know but shut up NOW and keep kissing me!” Crowley gladly obeyed and Aziraphale thought that perhaps spending not only the night but EVERY night wasn’t actually a bad idea.


End file.
